You're Not From Around Here Are You?
by MishaAteMyBlog
Summary: Castiel is not from around here. He is from the planet Mordoor, sent to test the Earth's atmosphere. Unfortunately, he crashed and needs to find someone to fix his ship so that he can return home. This was supposed to be a short fic from a Tumblr prompt, it got away from me a bit. Thanks to SWLFangirl for helping with the "good part" Warning: this isn't much sci-fi


It was dark when Cas opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed, was that his head was killing him. When he reached up to touch his forehead, it was wet with blood. He looked out his window at the trees. Weird, he didn't remember flying home. What was he doing out in space, he couldn't remember. Panic started to set in, but he stopped himself and concentrated on his breathing. "You have to calm down Castiel. Maybe the ship isn't that damaged." His breathing was almost back to normal when he really started thinking about his breathing. Since he didn't know where he was, he didn't know if the atmosphere was conducive to his survival and he had some oxygen on board, but not enough to last long. Panic once again set in. This time, there was no calming down before a panic attack set in. Breathing was becoming harder and harder until he finally lost consciousness.

There was no telling how long he was out, but it was now dark outside. This time, Cas took time to look for other injuries. When no more were found, he got up changed from his flight suit into his silver, heat resistant exploration suit. That was when he remembered what his mission was. He was taking air samples to see if the planet was inhabitable, all he had to do was pull up his results in order to know what he was dealing with. Thankful for battery back up, the Atmospherometer came to life. After a few moments, Cas let out the breath he had been holding. Apparently, the atmosphere on Earth was much like that on Mordoor. Cas couldn't help but be relieved. "Thank god I won't suffocate just by walking outside."

His happiness was short lived. As soon as he looked at the engineering panel. It was pretty busted up. Now, he would have to fix it. Damn Balthazar for not letting him take an engineer with him. "But Cassie, this really is a one man job. You just want someone to go with you so you won't be bored." Balthazar had been partially correct. While it was true, Cas would have liked company, that wasn't the main reason he wanted someone else to come along. Castiel wasn't what one would call detail oriented. That is why he was "perfect" for this assignment. Go in, get some air samples, and fly home. He still wasn't sure what happened to make him crash into the planet. He was more of a big picture kind of guy. The kind that could tell you when his best friend had a baby, and even tell you it's a boy, but don't ask him length, weight, or eye color. He was doing good if he could tell you whether or not the baby had hair. Being a big picture guy, he often misses some of the little, yet significant, details. In all of his years of study, he had learned a little about earth. He knew that there were living beings called humans, though he had never seen one. As a matter of fact, he had only seen about 5 pictures from Earth. He had seen a street vehicle, a flower, a gun, a body of water, and what he later learned was a cat.

Cas packed a supply bag, and took a deep breath. The doors opened and he stepped out. Looking around, there were trees everywhere. Placing a homing device on his ship, he tried covering it the best he could. It was good enough to hide it from the air, but not so much from the ground. Every direction he looked, the scenery was the same so he just started walking. Maybe he could find one of these humans that was not only trustworthy, but knowledgeable enough to fix his ship so that he may return home. He would try to hold out hope, even if it was hard to come by. Knowing how primitive the human vehicles are, the Mordoorian couldn't help but feel doubtful that he would ever make it home.

So, all he could do was walk, and that is what he did. It didn't take long until he reached the edge of the forest and then a road. It was too dark, by this point, to start looking for assistance. Reluctantly, Cas turned around and walked back into the woods, just enough that he wouldn't be seen. Pulling out provisions, he needed to be conservative with them, so he ate and drank very little. Next he pulled out his hand held translator/language learning device. If he was going to get some help, he had to learn the language of this planet. Clicking on the folder labeled "Earth languages", he thought it odd that a planet would have more than one. When the folder opened to reveal sub folders. The first said animals and then the second said humans, so he clicked humans. What was revealed next, had him flabbergasted. There were around 6900 languages available. "I do not have time to learn that many" he said to no one. Being very logical, he did a search for the most commonly spoken languages. Something called English came up first and then French was second place. He decided to learn those two, and if needed, he could learn more.

After placing the accompanying headgear on, he spent the next few hours downloading both languages into his memory. By the end, sleep had overcome him. Thankfully, he did not need to be awake for the download, it just went slower while in a sleep state.

The next morning, he woke up refreshed, but a little stiff, and made his way back to the road. Not knowing which way he should go, he instinctively turned left. If given a choice, he always chose left. He started walking again and kept going, and going, and going. Eventually, the day had ended and he had to find shelter once more. This continued for a couple more days, three in total, he thinks. The sun was just starting to set when some building came into view. "Thank Queen Charlie" he said enthusiastically. He picked up his pace, he came close to the first building, but not too close He still didn't know what these humans looked like or if they had any contact with other planets. He scanned what he believed to be a house, listening close, he heard no noise from inside. This might be the best opportunity to learn more about the planet he was stranded on, for the foreseeable future. Behind the house, there were clothes hanging from a line. They looked very different than his own, but also shaped very similar. They indicated that humans were at least shaped like Mordoorians. This was promising, but more investigation would be needed. The back door was unlocked, so he quietly entered. The lights were on, so the inhabitants must not be planning on staying long. He must work quickly. He looked around and continued to be surprised. Earth was very similar to Mordoor, well the Mordoor of 200 years ago. When he got to the living room, and looked around, he saw several photos. Another shot of relief hit him. He might actually pass as human, well maybe not his clothes. Based on the men the photos and the clothes hanging outside, humans must wear a uniform. Looking down at himself, he realized he would have to get some human clothing and fast. In one of the rooms, Cas found a tiny room full of clothing. Surely this human wouldn't miss it if he took one outfit.

Ten minutes later, Cas was looking at himself in a mirror. The borrowed clothes fit pretty well, maybe a little bit too big, but he didn't think anyone would really notice. What he did notice, at that very moment, was a noise behind him. He turned and the shorter man from the pictures was standing in the doorway.

"Who the hell are you and what the hell are you doing with my clothes." The man sounded pissed, not that Cas blamed him.

Crap, now he would have to try and speak to the man. Was this english or french? He thought a moment before he decided it was english. "I am very sorry. I thought that this dwelling was abandoned. I was in an accident and needed to borrow some clothing. I apologize and I will leave."

It was then that Dean noticed the cut on Cas' forehead. "Shit dude, you are really hurt. You must have done a number on your noodle, if it got you breaking into people's home and stealing their clothes."

"I do not understand, by noodle, you mean a cylindrical shaped pasta? I am not in possession of any noodles."

Shaking his head, "Nah man, your head. Look, I still haven't decided what to think about all this, so you best be on your best behavior, if you don't wanna go to jail or get your ass kicked. What I do know is that you're not anywhere until I figure this shit out and I know that you're okay to be on your own. What's your name? "

"My name is Castiel."

"Okay Castiel, can I call you Cas?"

"Yes, Cas, I think I like that. That will do just fine. What should I call you?"

"I'm Dean Winchester."

"May I call you Dean?"

"That's my name." Pointing to the bed. "Sit down and I'll be right back. We need to clean your head wound." With that, Dean turned and left the room.

Cas took the time to try and relax. 'I cannot believe that I just interacted with a human. No one from Mordoor has done that. If I ever get home, Queen Charlie will be thrilled and Balthazar will be so jealous.'

His thoughts were interrupted by Dean's return. Getting a closer look, he could really study the man before him. He was gorgeous, better than anyone on his home planet, that was for sure. Hair perfectly spiked, the most adorable freckles on his face, and fit body that was giving off heat that made Cas want to get as close as possible.

Dean starting making conversation as he was cleaning the superficial head wound. "So, Cas, judging by the way you talk, you're not from around here are you?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah, dude a little bit. Why don't you tell me about you."

"What would you like to know, Dean?

"What's your last name?"

"Last name? I don't have last name. I am unmarried." Based on the confused look on Dean's face, he began to think that he said the wrong thing.

Dean appeared confused. "Dude, what does being married have to do with having a last name?"

Now Cas was the confused one. "I will not get a last name until my wedding, when my husband and I will choose one together. Is that not the case here?"

"Um, what? No way. My last name is Winchester, the same as my parents. If I ever get married, my wife will take my last name."

"Interesting, so you are not currently married?"

"Nope."

"And when you get married, you plan on marrying a woman?"

"Yep. Man, you are one strange dude."

Cas tilted his head a bit and squinted. "What do your parents think about you marrying outside your own gender?"

"My parents died when I was a kid, but they would be happy I guess. So, where are you from anyway?" Before Cas could answer, there was a weird ringing noise. Hold on Cas, don't go anywhere." Dean pulled out what must be some sort of communication device. Cas could only hear Dean's part of the conversation. "Yo...Yeah, thanks, but no need to call the cops...Nah, that's my old buddy Cas. He decided to come surprise me...No, no I left the back door unlocked for him...Okay, thanks for letting me know...See ya."

Dean let out a small laugh. "Great neighborhood watch. Neighbor saw you break in and waited almost an hour before they did anything. You're lucky they did. Actually, I should still call 'em. I'll tell you what, we are gonna go into my living room, and you are going to tell me you are, why you're really here, and why I shouldn't call the cops."

Cas followed Dean into the other room and sat down on the couch. The human immediately left the room and when he returned, was drinking something out of a bottle. "I have a feeling that I'm gonna need a beer for this."

"I don't know what that is, but I will tell you everything." Cas did just that. He talked about his life on Mordoor and Dean listened, with a blank look on his face. By the time he was finished talking, he wasn't positive that Dean was even awake. He was.

"Let me get this straight. What you are telling is that you live on a different planet, in a different galaxy, but it only takes you 2 days to get here. Your planet is called Mordoor and it is run by a chick named Charlie, that 90% of you guys are gay, and that when you're born, you only have one name until you marry, you two pick out a last name together?"

"Yes Dean, that is not all that I said, but you are correct. I am, what I believe you call an astronaut. They send me out to test the atmosphere of different planets to see what planets would be habitable to my people. I live alone with my pet, Tala. I am the son of James and Ruth Novak, my brother's name is Gabriel Milligan, his husband is Adam. My sister's name is Anna, she is unmarried also. My planet actually looks very similar to Earth, although we are more advanced and our air is cleaner. As far as, to use your word, gay, it is only logical. I have heard stories about a time when this was not the case, but my planet was over populated with dwindling resources. It was a very depressing time that only improved when the number of heterosexuals were outnumbered by the number of homosexuals. Now, we do not have 'accidental' pregnancies. If a couple wants to have a baby, they go to the Department of Family Planning and either get pregnant, or hire female to carry the child. "

"Yeah, I got all that too. You might be full of shit, but at least you're interesting."

"I assure you, I am telling you the truth. My ship crashed close to here, and I need to find someone that can fix it, so that I may return home."

"Cas, I'm gonna need you to prove it to me. I mean, you look pretty human to me. You got anything weird underneath my clothes?"

Squinting at the man in front of him, as if trying to figure out a puzzle. "I don't know Dean, do you have anything weird underneath your clothes? You are the first human I have ever seen. I appreciate the clothing, but it is not really important to me if you believe me, unless you know someone that can repair my ship."

"You might be in luck. I can fix just about anything. Why don't you take me to your ship and I'll take a look and see what I can do." Cas only nodded. "Awesome. It's too late tonight, gonna get dark soon. Tonight, you'll bunk on my couch and in the morning, we'll take a look see. Right now, I need food. Now, you really are in for a treat. I'm gonna fix you the best burger ever."

When the burgers were done, Dean brought two plates, a beer for Cas, and a bottle of whiskey for himself. Cas looked at him skeptically before he would even consider taking a bite of the human food. "I am not used to human food.. I don't know that I should consume this despite the delicious aroma."

"Come on Cas, there's nothing in it that's going to hurt you right? We've assessed the danger and there isn't any… so now it's just about taste.. so give it a whirl.. experiment with new things."Dean added with a huge grin on his face loosening any resistance Castiel had left.

They sat on the couch and ate in near silence. The only noises were the near obscene moans coming from Cas as he ate. He'd never been affected by the sounds of another guy, but he had to admit it was pretty damn hot. He even found himself staring at the chapped pink lips as they opened and closed around each bite, trying not to imagine how sweet and warm the inside of his mouth would be..

They spent the next couple of hours talking and drinking, well Dean did most of the drinking. He answered all of Cas' questions about Earth and his life. Cas was surprised about how similar the two planets were and found himself becoming quite attracted to the human. "You are a very handsome man Dean. I find myself feeling disappointed that you are only interested in females."

Dean let out a small chuckle. "Cas, I can't believe I am saying this and it might be the alcohol talking, but I'm not incredibly sure about that anymore. For the last thirty minutes all I've been able to think about is your mouth and wondering what it would feel like to kiss you." He mutters out before taking another drink of the hard whiskey.

"Well you could always just experiment." he said raising a brow to see if Dean got the reference.

Dean laughed but eventually he moved closer, inching his way into the stranger's personal space until they were close enough to feel each other's breath. He was reconsidering when Cas closed the gap between them. Cas felt as if he were melting from the moment their lips touched. Dean kissed back, obviously enjoying the feeling. It was only moments later when Dean found himself licking the chapped seam, silently asking permission. Cas opened his mouth and shuddered at the feeling of tongues touching.

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's shoulders. One hand rubbing circles between the human's shoulder blades, the other grating through the man's hair. Dean pushed Cas back, until he was being pressed into the couch cushions. He could feel Dean's erection grow and harden against him. "Are you certain this is what you want? You seemed fairly convinced that you were only interested in women just a few short hours ago." He asked while he rolled his hips and canted upward until he could feel Dean's stiff outline rubbing back against him.

"I don't think I've ever wanted anything more than this Cas...but uh...I wanna do this right not like a couple horny teenagers...so would you like to uhm come to my room with me?" Dean asked as he sat back a little and nervously ground his teeth into his lower lip.

"I'd like that very much Dean." He said before bringing their mouths together once again for a quick chaste kiss.

Dean's mind was racing like crazy trying to sum up all knowledge of gay sex he'd ever been exposed to, which was limited at best. He figured he'd take things as they came and maybe if he was lucky Cas would know what he needed to do to get himself ready. Once they broke through the threshold of Dean's bedroom it was almost a race to get one another undressed, which only heated his skin further under the strange man's touch.

Castiel was strong, could have easily passed for a soldier or an athlete. His body was gorgeous even by Dean's standards which were usually much different. It was heat and hard planes and rippling muscles and brute strength. It was a battle for dominance and he wasn't sure what the winner or loser took away as a prize but he wasn't about to give up without a wasn't like anything he'd ever done before, Dean was all about curves and softness, slow and steady with a patience and a building of desire and want. He had to admit that it was the most intensely arousing moment he'd ever shared with anyone.

When they made it onto the bed Dean was on his back with Castiel above him holding his arms down to his sides. The lithe and strong man on top of him leaned in and took what he wanted, it was erotic and a little scary at the same time… Dean wasn't sure how he'd feel about being the one on the receiving end of this scenario. But Cas made it hard to think with his teeth biting hard into Dean's neck causing spurts of pleasure to burst under his skin.

Dean rolled his hips and wrapped his legs around Cas' waist, thrusting up to brush their leaking cocks together. The other man's head shot back and a moan escaped his lips which helped Dean hook his thighs tighter and use his released arms to flip them over again. This time he was the one in control and he reveled in every second of it. He was more gentle, more teasing than his partner but the moans and gasps were more than enough to convince him it was working.

Dean backed away enough to look down at the crazy blue eyes before he smiled and gave a soft chuckle. "Cas, I've uh.. never done this but I want to try for you .. but if you don't like something you have to tell me." Dean shivered as Castiel's hands pushed against his gently and the man beneath him latched up onto his lips and sucked his way inside.

"I will always be honest with you Dean." Cas replied with a look that he couldn't recognize but it caused another involuntary shudder.

Dean slipped down the toned body and nipped, sucked, and licked his way across the hard planes of the perfected hip structure. He moaned when he tasted the salty sweat of Castiel's skin against his tongue. It was intoxicating, he moved further and looked up before licking a long stripe up the shaft of the blood filled cock. When he felt and heard the response of Cas' body to his tongue his own excitement furthered his curiosity. He experimented with the taste of the small bead of precum dripping from the wet slit, he sucked it in his mouth and Dean's eyes rolled back in pleasure. He'd never tasted anything so sweet, he'd never admit it to anyone but he'd tried his own before and it wasn't sickening but it wasn't nearly as delicious as the drop in his mouth.

That was when Dean got greedy and his mouth opened wide sucking around the head and hollowing out his cheeks. Castiel bucked up into his mouth and it felt weird for a minute, to feel his throat closing around the thick head and push it back out as he gagged a little. But it didn't stop him, he just dropped his mouth further and took as much as he could until Cas thrust up again. Pretty soon it was just as fucking hot as getting his own blowjob. His cock was begging for attention to the point he was somewhat humping the bed searching for any kind of friction.

Cas jerked up on Deans hair and pulled him off. "That's enough.. I won't last much longer if you don't stop now." Castiel said with a small chuckle.

Dean watched with through lidded eyes as the dark haired man rifled through his nightstand. Cas pulled out the small bottle of lotion that he sometimes used to jerk off with, and his face went red.

"This will work as lubricant am I correct?" He asked with a very serious tone, Dean nodded affirmatively unsure if he could actually speak at the moment.

"Good, at least the important things are the same." Cas laughed, before he pulled out a condom and tossing it to him.

Dean's body shook in arousal and relief when he watched Castiel bring his knees up and spread his own legs before greasing his fingers up and using them to work himself open. Dean wasn't sure he'd ever seen anything so weird until Castiel's head rolled back and his breathing got even more labored and his moans louder. Then he thought, not the first time that night, that nothing could be more fucking hot.

"Put it on, I'm almost ready." Cas growled and Dean's mind coming back to him allowed him the strength to rip the foil off the condom and roll it over his throbbing dick.

"Lay down Dean, I want to show you how good it can be."

Dean obeyed quickly, just grateful he didn't have to get used to the idea of taking it up the ass, or not yet at least. Castiel straddled his hips and slowly teased the head of Deans cock against the tight hole. Once the tip slipped past the clenching ring of muscle it was all he could do to keep from cumming instantly. "Fuck Cas… Holy shit that's so fucking tight."

The man on top of him just quirked a brow, easily read as acceptance of a challenge Dean hadn't known he'd issued. Soon he was completely sheathed inside of a burning tightness, unlike anything he'd ever experienced before. Castiel's hips moving rhythmically on top of him, sweat dripping down his flushed chest only made Dean's tongue desperate to taste it again.

"Dean, feels so good. You're amazing, fit me perfectly."

It felt like everything in his body was humming with excitement, like lightning was coursing through him ..building into an orgasm. Dean reached his hands up to grab onto the protruding hip bones and centered himself before he began thrusting hard into the clenching hole above him. He watched as he found the right spot and Cas' eyes rolled back into his head and his toes curled and Dean canted his hips the same way again and again until he felt the hot cum dripping over his stomach and heard the gorgeous man screaming out his name. That was the moment he let himself go and the orgasm ripped through him as the blinding white in front of his eyes nearly made him pass out.

Castiel's mouth was blissfully upturned and Dean couldn't help the small laugh that came when he saw it. Castiel slid off of him and crashed on the bed beside him, chuckling and still somewhat finding it hard to breathe.

Thad hadn't been much information available about life on Earth, but so far, he is pleasantly surprised. He laid there next to his beautiful human, listening to his even breathing. It didn't even register to him that he now thought of the human as his. Cas wasn't stupid, he knew better than to think his time with Dean would end in anything other than him going home and Dean staying put. That is if the spacecraft was even salvageable. Sleep overtook the Mordoorian as he daydreamed of a future he knew that would never be.

The next morning, Cas woke up first and he started to fear that things would become awkward for the human. As it turned out, he had nothing to fear. He was snuggling against Dean's side, staring at the man's face, when his eyes fluttered open.

"Mornin' Cas. I would totally kiss you right now, but I think I better brush my teeth first."

Cas let out a small laugh before placing a soft, chaste kiss on the other man's cheek. "I guess that will have to do for the moment."

They both got up and shared a quick shower. It was intimate, but not sexual. They had to get an early start, after all. Dean could drive them most of the way, but they would still have a couple of hours walk into the forest before they could would reach the damaged vessel.

About half way back to the crash site, a thought hit Cas. He never actually tried to turn on his ship. Dean would think him a complete idiot if they got there and the ship started up just fine. too late now. "Dean, I want to thank you again for agreeing to help me, especially since you think me crazy."

"Cas, I don't think you're crazy. I just think that you probably crashed your car and hit your head and are temporarily off kilter. I think when you see your car, that maybe you will come to terms with reality and we can move forward from there."

"What will you do if we get there and I am telling the truth?"

"Well, I don't know. I guess I will try and fix it and you can go home."

"Pull over here. It is just about 4 of your earth miles to the right. I have an idea Dean. Let's make a deal. If we get there and you are correct, I will get whatever help you feel I need."

"And the off chance that you are right?"

"You fix my ship and come back to Mordoor with me. You don't have to stay, but I would like you to visit. If you do decide to stay, I can bring you back here to visit your brother as often as you like."

Dean thought about it for a minute before answering. "Babe, you got yourself a deal."

The rest of the walk was in silence, both men grinning with the knowledge that they would soon be proven right. A couple of hours later, they finally arrived at the foliage covered ship. By the time Cas had the ship uncovered, Dean already had his phone out.

"Hey Sammy. Looks like I won't be here when you get to my place. I got a job that's gonna take me out of town for awhile."


End file.
